Clarity
by Skovko
Summary: Seth Rollins is a famous thief and killer. He takes pride in the world knowing and fearing him. He only breaks into homes of people who he thinks deserve it. That's why he's inside Blakely and John Cena's home right now. He was on his way out when he realizes he's made himself heard. He tries to threaten his way out but Blakely isn't responding like any of his other victims.
1. A way out

Seth stood in the darkness, watching through the crack of the door as the espresso brown haired woman walked through the hallway. She had heard him. He was sure of it. The way she had come out and the way she was walking, stopping and listening, searching for whatever noise she had heard. Noise caused by Seth.

He knew who she was. He always knew who the people were living in the houses he broke into. And they knew who he was. He took pride in the world knowing and fearing him. The woman in front of him was married to the man owning this house. A scumbag in Seth's book. He only broke into houses of people deserving it. Sometimes it ended in death when they, like her, stumbled upon him. If they didn't play ball, they would pay with their life.

He silently pushed the door open enough for him to slide out of the room. He held his gun in his hand as he snuck up on her. He had seen her many times on tv, standing next to her husband like a trophy wife. She always smiled but she never looked happy. Blakely and John Cena. They seemed miles apart in Seth's eyes. Not that it mattered. She was there in front of him and he had to do something. He placed the gun in the back of her head and his free hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move!" He growled lowly. "Stand still and don't make a fucking sound or I will kill you."  
"Go ahead," she spoke calmly. "My life sucks anyway."

He had come across many different ways of responding when he placed a gun to the back of a head. Some froze, some begged for their life, some were stupid enough to scream, but this was a first. She turned around as if she didn't care. Her hazel eyes looked straight into his chocolate eyes.

"Shoot me," she said.  
"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked.  
"Of course I do. Everyone knows who you are. You make damn sure we all know it. Seth Rollins," she said.  
"Good, you've done your homework," he smirked. "So have I, Blakely. I don't wanna kill you, but I will if you don't go back to where you came from and forget about me for the next ten minutes."  
"I won't. If you wanna get rid of me, you pull that trigger," she said.  
"I will kill you," he threatened.  
"Still waiting," she said.

He had killed people for less but it was always people who deserved it. Had it been her husband John standing there, Seth would have pulled the trigger already. He would have alerted all the guards for sure and that was something he really didn't want to do.

"Fine, keep standing there. If you wanted anyone to know I'm here, you would have screamed by now," he said.  
"Take me with you," she said.  
"Nice try," he chuckled.  
"Please!" She begged. "You found a way in here somehow. I can't find a way out. Help me."  
"Maybe some other time," he said.

He turned around and started walking back towards the way he had come in. He already had what he came for in his backpack. Stolen cash. He didn't take many steps before his gun was pulled out of his hand. He turned around fast but she didn't aim it at him. She had taken a few steps back and was looking down at the gun as if she was wondering what to do. He took a step forward and she raised it to her own temple.

"Run!" She said. "I'm gonna count to ten and then I'll do it. The guards will hear it and come running. You got ten seconds to get out of here."

He calmly took a few steps forward, grabbed her jaw and leaned down to kiss her. To his surprise she allowed it. While she was lost in the kiss, he grabbed the gun out of her hand. He broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"This is my lucky gun. No one touches it but me," he said.

She looked so broken in that moment. It wasn't until that second he was sure she would have blown her own brains out. His thoughts were running wild in that second. He had already been in the house for far too long. He was counting himself lucky that no one else had spotted him yet. He turned around on the spot and walked back to the bedroom where he had entered from. He looked back at her. She still stood there, looking broken as hell. Her eyes were down at the floor. She looked like someone who had given up.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.

Her head snapped up in surprise. Her hazel eyes found his chocolate eyes again. He cursed himself inwardly for getting sucked into her eyes but it was too late now. It had always been too late. From the first time he saw her on tv it had been too late. And still he had to push his luck by breaking into her home.

"Yes or no, Blakely? I don't have time to wait for you to pack," he said.

She rushed over to him. It was her home but she followed his lead. They walked into the bedroom where the door to the balcony was open. She had opened it earlier in the day. She followed him out there and he started climbing over the railing.

"Whoever owns that car needs to get an alarm installed," he said.  
"That's John's newest car. He just got it today as a present from Heineken since they're sponsoring him. He's taking it to the mechanic tomorrow to get everything checked over and get an alarm installed," she said.  
"Lucky me," he said. "I hope you can jump."

He jumped down on the roof of the car. He looked up to see her climb over the railing. If she was scared, she didn't tell him. He reached his hands up to help her as she jumped down so she didn't fall off the car. He jumped off the car and helped her down. He took her hand and pulled her through her own garden down to a dark corner. She stared at the hole under the fence.

"Your neighbors have a dog that loves to dig. I just used what the kind dog offered," he said.

He pushed his backpack through the hole, crawled out under the fence, and she followed right after.

"Hold this," he handed her his backpack. "I can't ride with it if you're gonna be behind me."  
"Ride?" She asked.

He stopped in front of a motorcycle that was parked in the shadow of a giant tree.

"Ever been on one of these before?" He asked.  
"Many years ago," she answered.  
"Hop on," he said.

He got on and started it. She put his backpack on, got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight, cupcake," he said.

She held on as he drove out in the night with her. She didn't know how long they drove but he finally stopped at a motel where no one in the right mindset would stop for the night. He already had a room and she followed him inside it.

"It's not much but it'll do for tonight," he said.  
"Do you always live on motels like this?" She asked.  
"I have to. Everyone knows who I am. And if they don't, I'll make sure they will," he said.  
"You're proud of what you're doing," she said.  
"No need to tell me what I already know," he smirked. "I want the world to know Seth Rollins. I want them all to fear me."  
"I don't fear you," she said.  
"And that's why you're alive," he said.  
"Yeah," she sighed. "Alive."

She walked over to the bed. She stripped down to her underwear while he enjoyed the show behind her.

"You're not scared what I might do to you?" He asked.  
"You're a thief and a killer but you're not a rapist," she said.  
"That's true. I only take what's offered when it comes to women," he said.

She laid down on her back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He scanned her body up and down and stopped at her thighs. He undressed to his briefs while looking at that left thigh. He moved over to the bed, pushed her legs apart enough to lie on his left side between them. She looked down at him but he was too busy studying the round scars on her thigh.

"Is life with John really that bad that you have to self harm?" He asked.  
"Is that what you think happened?" She asked.  
"Please!" He looked up at her. "They're all the same shape and size. You used the same tool for these."

He looked back down at the scars and gently touched them while counting them. Eight in total.

"What did you use?" He asked.  
"Cigars," she answered.  
"I didn't take you for a smoker," he said.  
"I don't smoke. John does," she said.

He snapped his eyes away from the scars and looked at her again.

"John did this to you?" He asked. "Why the hell would he do that?"  
"Everytime I tried to leave him, he felt he had to teach me a lesson," she said.  
"Eight times," he said lowly.  
"For some fucked up reason I always find the courage everytime we get to our anniversary. He quickly gets that courage taken out of me again and then I spend another year in misery," she said.  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" He snarled.  
"Do you want a full list or just the major issues?" She asked.

He let out a short chuckle but quickly killed it. It was not the time to laugh over something that serious. He looked at the round scars again and leaned down to kiss them one at the time.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Turning pain into pleasure," he answered.  
"It does feel good," she said. "Although I don't feel as much as I used to. The scars have taken away a lot of what I can feel."  
"What about your other thigh?" He asked.

He turned his head and blew out his hot breath as his mouth passed her panties. By the small shiver coming from her body, she clearly felt it through the fabric. He twisted a little smile before leaning down to kiss her right thigh that John hadn't scarred. She moved around a bit, trying to fight what she was feeling, failing in holding back a soft moan. He parted his lips and sank his teeth into her thigh. Another soft moan came from her. He ran his tongue over the spot he had bit and continued up to the hem of her panties. He raised his head to look at her while placing a hand over her panties and softly rubbing her through them.

"Look at me," he said.

Her eyes found his again. He couldn't quite figure out what was going through her head. There seemed to be a struggle in those eyes.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked.  
"I don't wanna disappoint you," she said.  
"I doubt you'll do that," he chuckled.  
"I'm not much of a screamer," she said.  
"Good. I don't want the neighbors to think I'm killing you and then call the police," he joked. "I don't care if you're quiet as a mouse as long as I know you want it and like it. So one more time. Do you want me to continue?"  
"Yes," she nodded. "Please."

He pushed her panties aside and flicked his tongue over her clit. She grabbed the sheets and closed her eyes. Her breathing got heavy but only once in a while would a soft moan leave her. It didn't matter to him. He could feel how much she enjoyed it. He kept at it for several minutes before pushing two fingers inside her as well. She lost it shortly after. Her soft moans came more frequently. She finally arched up, crying out in soft moans as she came. Her body was shaking and her pussy was clencing his fingers tight. He continued to move them, pushing through the tight walls to make sure she got everything she needed in that moment.

He raised his head and pulled his fingers out of her. Her chest was heaving and her breathing was heavy. She still had her eyes closed and there was a blissful look on her face. It was the first time she didn't look troubled. All those times he had seen her on tv, she had never looked like she did in that moment. He crawled up her body and kissed her. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his back.

"You're beautiful, Blakely," he said. "Like really fucking beautiful. Beauty like yours doesn't belong underground. I usually don't have a conscience but I knew from the moment I saw you that I could never kill you."  
"I offered to do it myself," she said.  
"Beauty likes yours should not be stolen. John stole it. He stole you. He had no right. You should shine like the fucking sun. You should be happy and live your life," he said.

Her right hand ran down his side and inside his briefs. He groaned when her hand closed around his dick and slowly started stroking him.

"Are you gonna continue talking like you're on drugs or are you gonna fuck me?" She asked.  
"Since you're offering," he smirked.  
"Offering?" She chuckled. "I'm fucking ordering you."  
"Easy, cupcake," he laughed.

He pushed his briefs down and kicked them off. He grabbed his dick and lined it up at her entrance. He found her hazel eyes again, watching them as he pushed inside her and started moving. Her eyes got clouded over the longer he went. She got lost in pleasure, softly moaning and squeezing him when she came several minutes later. He bit down on her shoulder, growling lowly as he emptied himself inside her.

He relaxed on top of her, pinning her down with all his weight while he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Her hair smelled like strawberries. He enjoyed the scent while catching his breath. He finally got himself more under control and started kissing her neck softly, moving up over her jaw to find her lips again.

"So this is a first," he said.  
"Sex?" She asked.  
"No!" He laughed. "Breaking and entering and leaving with more than just money or other items."  
"It's a first for me too. I don't usually run away with someone breaking into my home," she said.

He giggled, pecked her lips and rolled down next to her.

"Will John come after you?" He asked.  
"Probably," she answered. "I don't give a fuck. I got out. He can come all he wants. I'm not going back."


	2. Hard, fast, merciless

Blakely woke up next morning by the feeling of fingertips running up and down her left thigh. She opened her eyes to see Seth with his head up on his elbow, studying her while running his fingers over her scars.

"Morning, cupcake," he said.  
"I need coffee," she grumped.  
"You're such a troll in the morning," he laughed.  
"So shoot me," she said.  
"We've already been through this," he said.

He leaned over and pecked her lips.

"So eight years, huh? I always wondered how an old pig like John could have a 26 year old wife like you. You were only 18," he said.  
"We met a few months before I turned 18," she said.  
"Why would you go for someone that old?" He asked.  
"He was my ticket out of my home. I didn't know I went from one hell to another," she answered.  
"Tell me," he said.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"There's not much to tell really. I grew up in a normal home. And then my mother died a few days after I turned 17. Brain tumor. Shit happens and all that crap. My father couldn't take the heartache so he started drinking," she said.  
"That's not all," he said. "Tell me everything."  
"He cried a lot. His whole world had crashed down around him. On those extra hard nights, I slept next to him in his bed. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know, Seth, okay? I didn't fucking know," she said.  
"Didn't know what?" He asked.  
"I didn't know what he was doing to me. I woke up one night and felt his hand under my shirt. He was touching my breast. He moved it down towards my panties. I thought he was sleeping and dreaming about mom. I pushed his hand away and rolled over on my side. And then he fucking stood up, lit a cigarette and left the room. He was awake the whole damn time," she said.  
"That's fucked up," he said.

She sat up on the bed with her back against him. She felt the carpet under her bare feet. It was rough and had seen better days.

"You know what's really fucked up?" She asked. "That I have no clue if that was the first time or if he had done it before. And what else might he have done? I don't know. I never asked. I stopped sleeping in his bedroom and he changed. I saw the way he looked at me. I was scared."  
"How does John fit into this?" He asked.  
"I met him two months before I turned 18. When I turned 18 and he asked me to move in with him, I took the chance to get away from my father. I was never in love with John. I was in love with the idea of being in love. I was young and naive and I needed an escape. I figured I could always leave him," she said.  
"But you married him," he said.  
"Three months after moving in with him. Again I was a naive, little girl. I figured I could always get a divorce. As you can see on my thigh, you don't divorce John unless he wants it," she said.  
"Blakely," he sighed.

She felt his hand on her back and she jumped out of bed.

"Don't fucking treat me like I'm special, Seth!" She snarled. "I'm so fucking angry all the time and I don't know how to deal with it. Now I'm gonna go take a shower and I suggest you get the hell out of here meanwhile so you don't have to make up an excuse why you have to leave me here. Thank you for getting me out last night. I can handle my own from here."

She walked out in the bathroom and closed the door. She started the shower and stepped inside. She closed her eyes and let the warm water comfort her. She didn't hear the door open but she sure felt it when he pushed her face first up against the wall and trapped her with his body.

"Here's the thing, cupcake. You are special and I'm not leaving you here," he growled in her ear. "And when it comes to your anger, I got some great suggestions how to get rid of it. For starters, I'm gonna fuck you up against this wall. Hard, fast, merciless. And you better cum, cupcake. You better fucking cum hard or I'm gonna leave you out here unsatisfied."

He kicked her legs apart and bent his knees. He had a hand in her hair, keeping her up against the wall while he pushed inside her fast. A soft moan escaped her right away and he wasted no time in letting her adjust. He started out as he had promised he would. Hard, fast and merciless.

"So fucking wet," he groaned. "Best damn pussy I've ever had."

He squeezed her hip, pulling her back to meet his hard thrusts, pushing her back against the wall everytime he moved forward. She tensed up and he started moving faster. He kept her pinned between his body and the wall, watching as her nails started scratching on the smooth surface. She finally cried out, just as soft as yesterday but still more beautiful than any other woman he had been with. He got lost in the pleasure himself as he felt her walls cave in and force him to cum with her. He held still, breathing heavily in her ear. His hand let go of her hair and instead wrapped around her chest to pull her up against his body.

"How does that anger thing work out for you now?" He asked.  
"I'm still angry so it's probably best I keep you around a little longer," she said.  
"Is that so?" He laughed.

He spun her around in his arms, pushed her back against the tiles and kissed her.

"Good thing I wanna stick around," he said.  
"You got morning breath," she complained.  
"You're not exactly smelling like roses either," he chuckled.

They finished in the shower and walked back into the bedroom. He emptied his backpack on the bed. She stared at the money, the weapons and the unopened packs of toothbrushes. He grabbed two and handed one of them to her.

"Mouth hygiene is important," he said.  
"Just when I thought you couldn't get more weird," she said.  
"It's not wise if I have to see a dentist," he said.

They both brushed their teeth. Afterwards she stared at the money and weapons again. His so called lucky gun was on the nightstand next to the side of the bed he had been sleeping on.

"Can you shoot?" He asked.  
"My father taught me when I was little," she said.  
"Great. Take this," he handed her a gun. "Just in case."

She took the gun and studied it. It felt good in her hand. He turned on the tv and she looked up when she heard her name being mentioned.

_"Seth Rollins strikes again. Last night he broke into bodybuilder John Cena's home. He emptied the safe and kidnapped John's wife Blakely. If anyone has seen Seth Rollins or Blakely Cena, please, call the police."_

"How do they know it was you?" She asked.  
"I left a note with my name in the safe," he grinned.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"John was stupid enough to leave it open. I might as well mock him a bit," he shrugged. "They think I kidnapped you. That's good. If you have second thoughts, you can always go home and tell them I let you go. But right now I want breakfast. Do you want breakfast?" He asked.  
"Breakfast? Right now when we're all over the news?" She asked.  
"I'm hungry. This is how I always work. You don't have to follow me," he said.  
"I still want coffee so don't you dare go without me," she said.  
"I like you," he chuckled.

They checked out of the motel and drove towards town. Soon they found themselves inside a diner with coffee and breakfast. The place was half full but none of them seemed to recognize them. They enjoyed their breakfast in peace.

"Do you want anything else before we leave?" He asked.  
"No thanks," she said.

He walked up to the counter and she followed after. She had a feeling she had to stay close. The woman behind the counter put on a smile.

"Anything else I can help you with?" She asked.  
"The money in the cash register," he answered.  
"What?" She asked.

He looked at her name tag and smirked. He pulled out his gun and placed it on the counter with his hand on top of it so no one else but her could see it.

"Listen, Sonya, my name is Seth Rollins. I know you've heard of me, and you know what happens next if you don't empty the cash register," he said.

She looked scared and nodded. She opened the cash register, grabbed the money and pushed it towards him.

"Take it! Take it all! Please, don't kill me!" She cried.

She was loud and everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at the scene.

"Great, just what we needed," he muttered.

He stuffed the money in his backpack and turned around with the gun in his hand.

"I'm Seth Rollins. Yes, _the _Seth Rollins. All you gotta do is sit still and enjoy your breakfast, and I'll be on my way without anyone getting hurt," he said.  
"I like her dress," Blakely said.  
"Who?" He asked.

She pulled out the gun he had handed her back at the motel and walked towards a woman in a light blue and light grey striped dress.

"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Ember," the woman's voice trembled. "Ember Moon."  
"Well, Ember Moon, I really like your dress and I want it, so take it off," Blakely said.  
"What?" Ember asked.

Blakely placed the gun against Ember's temple.

"Take it off!" She demanded.

Ember tore the dress off and handed it to Blakely.

"Thank you, lovely," Blakely smiled. "Let's go, Seth."

They left the diner in a hurry and jumped up on his motorcycle.

"Jesus, Blakely, everyone will know now that I didn't kidnap you," he said.  
"That was the plan," she laughed. "I am done being told what to do. I wanna have some fun."

He drove out of town as fast as he could. Several hours later he drove into a highway motel called Dallas Motel. They both went to check in. A long haired man stood behind the counter, not even hiding the elevator look he gave Blakely.

"Welcome. My name is Bo Dallas. I own this place," he said.  
"A room for the rest of the day and the night," Seth said.

He paid in cash and watched as Bo kept looking at Blakely.

"If you need anything, feel free to come up here. Even in the middle of the night. I start the coffee maker at 6.30 AM if you're interested," Bo said.  
"Hey!" Seth snapped his fingers in front of Bo. "Eyes off my woman!"

Blakely laughed as Seth pulled her close and walk out of the building. They found their room and went inside.

"Your woman?" She giggled.  
"He was looking at what isn't his," he pulled her in possessively. "And I don't share."  
"Neither do I," she said.  
"Don't worry about it. You satisfy me plenty," he said.

He kissed her and she wiggled out of his arms. She took her clothes off and put on the dress she had taken from the woman in the diner. He sat down on the bed and watched as she spun around.

"How do I look?" She asked.  
"Amazing," he smirked. "But it'll look so much better on the floor."

She laughed and straddled him. He moved his hands under the dress to grab her ass.

"Do you always wear the same clothes?" She asked.  
"For a few days. I wash it if I spend the night in a place where I can actually do that. But mostly I just steal something new wherever I happen to pass through. It's easier to travel lightly," he said.  
"I like your way of thinking," she leaned down and kissed his neck. "What was it you said about this dress looking better on the floor? I think you need to prove that."


	3. Pretty lady

"The fuck?" Seth mumbled.

He woke up to something feeling incredibly good. He felt Blakely's hot mouth around his dick. He opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes met hers as she continued moving her head up and down.

"Damn it, woman!" He growled. "Either move your head or swallow!"

Her eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter as she kept moving her head. He grabbed her hair, gritted his teeth and came in a strangled cry. He felt her swallow around him. Her mouth left his dick but her tongue trailed underneath it in a ticklish move that made him giggle. He sat up quickly, grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up to lie on top of him as he fell back down on the bed.

"I tell you, cupcake, that was the best way to wake up ever," he said.  
"I figured you'd like it," she said.  
"And now you," he said.  
"What about me?" She asked.  
"You're gonna cum," he singsonged.  
"I'm good. I just wanted to do something for you," she said.

He wiggled his hips underneath her and she felt his erection poke her.

"Too late. Mini Seth just woke up again," he said.  
"You're insatiable," she said.  
"When I'm with you, yes," he grinned. "Now get on my dick and ride me."

She moved a hand between them, grabbed his dick and slid down on it. He let out a loud moan and grabbed her hips to help her move up and down.

"Just like that. Fucking hell, Blakely, your pussy is fucking addictive," he said.

She rode him fast. He tried sitting up but she pushed him back down. She placed her hands on his chest and kept moving her hips. He pushed up from underneath, letting her take some control while he still helped out. She fell apart on top of him, crying out softly while he continued moving under her. He pulled her down on his chest right after, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders as he came.

"Best morning ever," he chuckled.  
"I don't know. I think I liked the shower yesterday a bit better," she said.

She raised her head with a grin. He couldn't help but grin back. He grabbed her chin and lifted his head to kiss her.

"We should get on the road soon. They're out there looking for us," he said.  
"Take a shower while I go get some coffee," she said.  
"Careful. I don't trust that Bo guy," he said.  
"It's just coffee. I'm not gonna tell him any of my secrets," she said.

She jumped off him and put that striped dress on she had taken from the woman in the diner the day before. He gave her a look and shook his head while she wiggled her ass. He knew she wasn't wearing underwear under that dress and she wanted him to know. She wanted him to dream about getting her out of it again.

"Hurry back," he said.  
"Get in the shower. You stink," she giggled.  
"So do you so you better come join me fast," he said.

She walked out of the room. He got up from the bed and moved out in the bathroom. He turned on the water and went back to the bedroom to find a toothbrush. His eyes fell on the gun that he had given her the day before. She was supposed to carry that gun anywhere.

"Hello?" She opened the door. "Bo? I'm here for coffee."

Bo came walking out from the back. He put on a big smile when he saw she was alone.

"Pretty lady. I don't remember your name," he said.  
"I didn't tell you my name," she said. "You said something about coffee."  
"Sure, follow me," he said.

She followed him out in the back where the coffee maker stood as promised. He pointed at some mugs stacked against the wall. She walked over to grab two but froze when she felt a knife against her throat. He pressed himself up against her from behind and she could feel his erection through his jeans.

"Pretty lady," he sniffed her hair. "Coming up here on your own. You want me to fuck you, don't you?"  
"If that's what you think, why do you need the knife?" She asked.  
"I can never tell with you ladies. I'm not taking any chances after the one that kneed me in my balls," he said.

He ran his hand up her thigh and under the dress. She choked back a sob when she felt his hand move over her ass.

"No underwear. I knew it. You want this. You want me to fuck you," he said.  
"Please, Bo. Don't do this," she said.  
"Stand still while I fuck you," he said. "If you don't, I'll fuck you with my knife afterwards. Now bend over and let me tap that ass."

Something changed. Blakely could feel Bo freeze behind her.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Seth's voice sounded. "Keep your eyes off my woman! That goes for your hands and any other body parts too."  
"Seth?" She asked.  
"Are you alright, Blakely?" He asked. "Get the fucking knife away from her throat before I paint these ugly walls red with your blood!"

The knife disappeared from her throat and Bo took a step backwards. She turned around to see Seth standing there only in his briefs with his gun pointed at Bo's head. She took the knife out of Bo's hand and looked at it.

"Blakely?" Seth sounded concerned. "I asked if you're alright."  
"Yeah, just a bit shook up," she looked from Seth to Bo. "What did you say? You wanted to fuck me with this?"

Without warning she started stabbing his stomach. Seth's eyes widened at how fast she could move her arm. Angry words fell between each stab.

"You don't ever take what's not yours!" She snarled. "Fucking creep! Fucking rapist!"

Bo fell down to the ground. Seth looked at her and chuckled lowly.

"Damn, cupcake!" He said. "I didn't see that coming."  
"Neither did he," she said.  
"That was fucking hot. Just saying. Not the part leading up to it of course, but the way you handled that knife. Damn! I'm hard again," he said.

She dropped the knife down on Bo's dead body. Seth stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Seriously, are you alright?" He asked.  
"You came for me," she said.  
"You left your gun and I had a bad feeling about this asshole," he kicked Bo's body. "Of course I came for you. We're in this together now."

She nodded and took a deep breath. He leaned down to kiss her.

"What now?" She asked.  
"I doubt anyone will come here for a while, but just in case we're gonna put the 'closed' sign on the door," he said.  
"You're about the same size and you need new clothes," she said.  
"Let's go raid his stuff," he laughed. "And we both need a shower."  
"When you leave your name, leave mine too. I want the world to know it can't fuck with me anymore," she said.

Hours later they were back on the road. Seth in fresh clothes, some food in the backpack for the rest of the day, and a full tank on the motorcycle. They had been lucky that Bo had gas stored too. They rode down a deserted road when he felt her hand rubbing his dick through his jeans. He slowed down but continued driving.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Keep driving," she said.

She opened the button on the jeans and pulled down the zipper. He bit his lip when her hand went down in his briefs and started stroking him. He concentrated on driving for as long as he could. Finally he stopped the motorcycle, twisted his body around to grab her and pulled her up front to straddle him. He moved his hand under the dress and smirked.

"Still no underwear," he said.  
"Why bother?" She asked.  
"You're dripping on my bike," he chuckled.

He pulled her close and she slid down on his dick for the second time that day. She locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close and felt her move slowly. This was different than earlier where they had fucked each other's brains out. It was slow and passionate. He kissed her and held her even tighter, feeling her start shaking up against his body, taking him with her into a land of pleasure he never wanted to leave again.

"Another first," he nibbled on her earlobe. "I thought I had seen everything and then I met you."


	4. Hollywood darlings

Seth woke up to the sun warming his face. After the weird but good experience of having sex on his motorcycle, they had never searched for a new town or a motel to crash in. Instead they had continued driving until they found a nice, grassy spot.

He looked down at Blakely. He had fallen asleep using the backpack as his pillow while she had cuddled up in his arms and used his chest as her pillow. She was still lying there, so beautiful in the morning sun.

"Wake up," he shook her lightly. "Come on, cupcake. Time to wake up."  
"Coffee?" She asked.  
"I wish," he chuckled. "I promise you'll get some as soon as we reach town."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Did you sleep alright?" She asked.  
"Like a baby," he said. "And you?"  
"I had a great sleep. Your arms were made for me," she said.  
"They were," he said.

He squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let go again. He wasn't sure if she understood how much he meant those words. It was like he was made for her. That he had been waiting so many years to find her.

"What's the plan today?" She asked.  
"Not to kill anyone?" He joked.  
"No promises," she smirked. "I didn't know it would be like that. I didn't know it would be that..."  
"Weird?" He asked.  
"Easy," she said. "I don't feel bad about it. I wanted to kill him."  
"Because he deserved it. If you hadn't done it, I would have," he said.

She pecked his lips and sat up.

"Is there any food left?" She asked.  
"A few buns," he answered.

He found the buns in the backpack and handed them to her. He pulled out his phone and started googling.

"What are you searching for?" She asked.  
"Bad people," he smirked. "Every town has a famous asshole that I wanna pay a visit. Bingo!"

He turned his phone around and showed her the picture of a famous movie couple.

"Miz and Maryse?" She asked. "Hollywood darlings."  
"They used to be. They went from loved to hated when it came out how they treated their maids as slaves. Poor women that were afraid to be deported so they took the abuse," he said.  
"I'm sure their home is more secure than John's," she said.  
"No, this is new. All their staff got moved out of their home last week. They only have themselves these days. They're hiding away inside their home. They're scared of facing the world. After sleeping here tonight, I could use a good bed tonight. What do you say?" He asked.  
"I'm in," she said.  
"Great," he grinned. "Let's find some coffee for you first before you turn into a monster."

They had found a diner with hardly any people inside. Seth was eating some hash browns and bacon while Blakely was on her second cup of coffee. A tv was in the corner of the diner and it showed the news story of Miz and Maryse.

"Fucking idiots!" The guy on the table next to them said. "Someone ought to give them a happy smile."

He ran his finger over his throat to get his point across.

"What did they do to you?" Seth asked.  
"I was their gartner," the man said. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Curtis Axel. I was their gartner and they fired me when all that shit went down. I don't give a fuck about how they treated those ugly women. I lost my job too and no one cares. It's all about those stupid immigrants and their needs. What about my needs?"

He was clearly drunk and he didn't want to shut up. He stood up from his seat and looked at the few customers in the diner.

"You're all cockroaches!" He shouted. "You hide behind your words but none of you dare to take any action. You should burn their house down. You should kill them. If any of you got any balls, the code to their gate is 57502. Take some action, people!"  
"Curtis, you're drunk again," a blonde woman stepped up to him. "You know you're not welcome here when you're drunk."  
"Trish!" He placed an arm around her shoulders. "I wanna marry you. I can be your Stratusfaction. Get it? Because your last time is Stratus. I'll make you happy."  
"Out! Now!" She barked.

She helped him out of the diner and went back to her place behind the counter.

"57502," Seth smirked. "That was easy."  
"You must be blessed or something," Blakely said.  
"I think so too since I found you," he said.  
"No need to go fishing for cheap points. You already got me," she winked.  
"Let's go make a house call," he said.

They paid for their breakfast. If they demanded the money from the cash register there, they would have to run out of town fast. Afterwards they drove to the isolated house belonging to Miz and Maryse.

"I love when rich people don't like neighbors. No one will bother us here," he said.

He pressed in the code and the gate opened.

"Let's go, cupcake," he said.  
"Any plan?" She asked.  
"Wing it like I always do," he answered.

They walked up to the front door and found it locked. No surprise in that. They walked around the house and he stopped at a basement window. The glass looked old, as if it was about to break. He gave it a solid kick and it shattered. He stuck his hand through the hole, unhooked the window clasp and opened it.

"My lady," he said.  
"Thank you, sir," she giggled.

He held it open while she climbed through. He followed right after. They moved soundlessly through the basement, up the stairs and into the house. Celine Dion was playing from somewhere in the house. They followed the music and found the couple dancing cheek to cheek in a ball room.

"I'd almost say it's romantic if it wasn't so sad," she whispered.  
"How long until they open their eyes and see us?" He whispered back.

She bit her lip and smiled before tiptoeing towards the couple. She held her gun in one hand and poked Maryse's shoulder with the other. The blonde woman screamed in surprise and jumped back into her husband's arm when she found herself staring directly into a gun.

"Sorry, she's new to this," Seth chuckled as he walked closer. "I'm Seth Rollins. I'm sure you've heard about me."  
"Get out!" Miz hissed.  
"Not a chance," Seth laughed. "And this right here is my partner in crime, Blakely Cena."  
"Bitch!" Maryse growled.  
"I would really think about my choice of words if I wasn't the one holding a gun," Blakely said.

Blakely took a step closer and pressed the gun into Maryse's head.

"Apologize!" Blakely demanded. "Say you're fucking sorry!"  
"I'm sorry!" Maryse cried.  
"Don't hurt her!" Miz begged.

Seth grabbed two chairs and placed them back to back.

"Sit down," he said.

Miz and Maryse sat down while Seth found wires from lamps and tied them to the chairs.

"Do you have any food?" Blakely asked.  
"There's lobster in the fridge," Maryse answered.  
"I want lobster," Seth said.  
"I'll make it for dinner tonight," Blakely said.

Many hours later Seth and Blakely had just finished their lobster meal. Miz and Maryse still sat tied to the chairs.

"I gotta pee," Miz said.  
"So pee," Seth said.  
"Can I please use the bathroom?" Miz asked.  
"No," Seth answered. "If you gotta pee, pee on the floor. I don't care. I'm not the one that has to clean it up."  
"I'm gonna go see if she has some clothes I want," Blakely said.  
"Leaving me to babysit?" Seth smirked.  
"I'll suck your dick later," she said.  
"Deal," he said.

She walked out of the room and found the couple's bedroom. She went through Maryse's clothes and pulled out a pair of black pants and a persian blue blouse. She was about to walk away from the closet when she spotted a shoebox in the corner hidden behind some long dresses. Only the corner of the shoebox could be seen. She squatted down and pulled it out. She opened it and stared in disbelief at the pictures inside.

"I really need to pee," Miz complained.  
"So pee," Seth taunted.  
"What the hell is this?" Blakely shouted.

She came storming into the room and threw the stacks of pictures on the floor for them all to see. Seth stared in disbelief at the photos of the maids. Naked, crying, tied up, clearly not wanting to be part of it.

"You used these women!" She growled.  
"I owned them!" Miz shouted.  
"And now I own you," she said.

She placed the gun at his temple. He lost control over his bladder and emptied it right then and there.

"Gross," Seth chuckled.  
"Don't hurt him!" Maryse begged. "They deserved it. They wanted it. They were our whores."  
"Okay, I've heard enough," Seth said.

He walked over to them and placed his gun at Maryse's temple.

"On the count of three?" He smirked at Blakely. "One... Two..."

Blakely fired the gun and smiled proudly.

"Three," she said.  
"You cheated," Seth laughed.  
"Oh my god! What did you do?" Maryse screamed.

Seth fired his gun too and the blonde woman went silent.

"Fucking bitch!" He muttered.

He wrapped his arms around Blakely and started pulling her out of the room while kissing her neck. She laughed in joy, opening his jeans while he dragged her to the bedroom. He pushed her down on all four, went to stand behind her and grabbed her hair. He moved his hand under her dress, letting his fingers play with her while he held her like that.

"Seth, please!" She begged.  
"Not yet," he teased. "You're gonna cum on my fingers first and then I'll fuck you."


	5. No turning back

Blakely woke up by the sound of her own moaning. Something felt really good. Wet and good. She heard Seth hum lowly and realized it was his tongue she could feel. She ran her fingers through his hair to tell him she was awake. He hummed again and continued running his tongue over her clit.

"Fuck!" She hissed lowly.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and held on to it while she came. He grabbed her wrist to make her let go. He placed a gentle kiss on her clit and then moved up her body with a grin on his face.

"Dick!" She giggled.  
"In a second," he said.

He grabbed his dick but was stopped by noises from outside.

"What the hell?" He asked.

He moved over to the window and looked outside.

"Shit!" He said.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Fucking vultures," he said. "They're filming my bike."

She moved over to him and looked out. A news station was outside filming his motorcycle. Clearly they came to follow up on the hot Miz and Maryse story and they had just fallen over his motorcycle.

"Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!" He yelled.  
"What's the matter? You always want people to know it's you," she said.  
"No one has ever seen my bike. That's how I've managed to hide. When I walk out of this house, the world will know it's mine. They got the license plate," he said.  
"Shit!" She said.  
"As I just said," he pulled her close. "It's not too late. I can tie you up in here and you can tell them I forced you to steal that dress in the diner or that you had a short moment of Stockholm syndrome."  
"You're not leaving me here!" She gritted her teeth. "And if you suggest that again, I'm gonna slap the taste out of your mouth."  
"Damn, cupcake," he grinned. "Remind me never to piss you off."

He moved over to Miz's closet and pulled out a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Get dressed. We're leaving," he said.

She got into the set of clothes she had picked out the day before. He walked over to her, pulled her in with one arm and kissed her.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.  
"No turning back," she said.  
"No turning back," he smiled. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

They walked out of the house hand in hand and left the front door open. The news crew filmed them as they walked towards the gate. The woman in front of the camera kept shouting questions at them. Seth unlocked the gate and left it open. They both climbed up on his motorcycle and he turned to look at the camera.

"I'm Seth Rollins and I think you already know what you'll find inside the house so go in there and get your story," he said.

The woman started running inside with her camera man right after her. Seth started his motorcycle and drove off. He didn't know where to go. He would be the most hunted man before the day was over. He was angry at himself for putting her in that position too. He stopped at the next house he spotted and got off the motorcycle.

"Seth?" She got off too. "What's wrong?"  
"I shouldn't have taken you with me. I've gotten you into so much trouble. I should have left you with John," he said.  
"No, you shouldn't. You didn't make me kill anyone. I chose to do that," she said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Go down to that house and ask for help. I can't put you through this. It's not fair to you," he said.  
"It's not fair?" She asked.

She threw herself at him, slamming her fists into his chest repeatedly. There wasn't much strength in those punches but they kept coming.

"You asshole! You don't get to use me like that and then just leave me!" She screamed. "You don't get to do that!"  
"Okay!" He shouted.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him. He pulled her close, holding her up against his body with one arm while running his fingers down her cheek and around her neck.

"Okay," he said more softly.  
"I was ready to kill myself the other night. You made me feel alive again. You made me see clearly," she said.  
"I said okay," he smiled.  
"Okay?" She asked.  
"Okay," he repeated. "We need to figure out what to do. I think I know where we can go tonight while figuring it out. Let's just hope he'll be happy to see me."  
"Who?" She asked.  
"My cousin," he said.

They drove all day and finally reached their destination around 8 PM. He swallowed hard before knocking on the door. She took his hand, trying to calm his nerves. The door opened and a long haired man stood there.

"Seth?" He asked.  
"Hi, Roman. We need help," Seth said.  
"No, I'm not gonna take part in this," Roman said.  
"Just tonight," Seth said.  
"You've killed people, Seth. I can't hide you," Roman said.  
"Please, Roman. Just for tonight. I promise we'll be out of here tomorrow morning and you'll never see me again," Seth said. "You owe me for saving your ass back when you stole that car."  
"Fine," Roman stepped aside. "But you can't keep dragging up that old story to get your way."

Seth smirked and walked inside the house with Blakely after him.

"This is Blakely," he said.  
"I know. You're both all over the news," Roman said. "I would say it's nice to meet you, Blakely, but it really isn't. It's nothing personal though."  
"I understand," she said.  
"Do you want a beer?" Roman asked.  
"I don't drink. Water is fine," Blakely said.  
"I'd like one," Seth said.

Roman walked out in the kitchen and came back with two beers and a glass of water. He sat down with a loud sigh and slowly turned the bottle of beer around in his hands.

"Damn it, Seth," he said.  
"I know," Seth said.  
"One night only," Roman said.  
"I promise," Seth said.  
"Take the bedroom upstairs. There's a double bed. I'll take the guest room down here," Roman said.  
"Thank you," Seth said. "You have no idea what this means to me. I love you, Roman."  
"I love you too but I don't ever wanna see you again after tonight," Roman said.


	6. Together forever

Seth looked at his phone. It was 3 AM. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He had tossed and turned, trying to come up with some sort of plan. He had nothing. He couldn't just walk into a shop and buy a new motorcycle. He was too famous these days.

"I can hear you think and it's so noisy," she said.  
"Cupcake," he kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"You didn't. My own thoughts did," she said.  
"Let's see if I can make them go away," he said.

He kissed her and ran his fingers down her stomach. He slowly started running circles on her clit, taking his time to warm her up without having her cum.

"Please!" She whispered.  
"I got you," he whispered back.

He rolled on top of her and pushed inside her. He linked their fingers together and held her hands down next to her head. He kept kissing her while moving slowly. He had no idea what this day would bring. He was scared and he knew she was scared too. He wanted to at least give her this one good memory. A memory that he wanted to have too.

"Seth!" She whimpered.  
"I got you, cupcake. Let go. Cum for me," he said.

She arched up and moaned softly, shaking under him while cumming. He came too, falling apart along with her. For a few moments he kept lying on top of her, listening to her breathe, feeling how her chest rose and fell. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Thirsty?" He asked.  
"A bit," she answered.  
"I'll get us something," he said.

He left the bed, put on his briefs and walked out of the room. He walked downstairs and froze. Roman stood in the living room with his phone in his hand. He was looking out the window but turned around to face Seth when he heard him come in. Seth looked out the window too and then back at Roman. Roman's eyes gave him away.

"How long do I have?" Seth asked.  
"Not long," Roman answered. "I called them a long time ago. They should have been here over an hour ago. They keep saying they're on their way."  
"Damn it!" Seth snarled.  
"I'm sorry," Roman said.  
"I'm sure you are," Seth said. "Get the fuck out of the house before I put a bullet in your head."

Roman hurried out while Seth ran back up the stairs.

"Get up! Get dressed!" He shouted.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Seth Rollins and Blakely Cena! We know you're in there! Come out with your hands above your head!" A voice sounded.  
"Damn it!" Seth was angry. "Roman turned us in."  
"I thought we could trust him," she said.  
"I thought so too," he said.

She got out of bed and walked over to him. He pulled her close while they both tried to sneak glances out of the window without being seen.

"We got the house surrounded!" The same voice sounded.  
"Fucking hell!" Seth growled. "This is the end, Blakely. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."  
"Blakely? Babe?" Another voice sounded.  
"John?" She asked.  
"He's here?" Seth asked. "Roman said it took them a long time. They probably flew him out here to try and lure you out."

She looked out of the window and saw her husband standing there with the megaphone.

"I know he forced you, babe. Come out and I'll protect you," John said.  
"Because you've done a wonderful job at that so far!" Seth snarled.  
"I don't wanna go back," she said.

He looked at her. She was beautiful as she stood there naked in the moonlight.

"I want him dead!" She snarled.  
"I got it!" He said.

He ran out of the room and came back with a rifle a minute later.

"Still on the same spot as last time," he chuckled.

He loaded it and went down on a knee, trying to find a spot from the window where they wouldn't see him.

"There you are, you son of a bitch," he said.

She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"Do you wanna do it?" He asked.  
"I've never fired a rifle before and you don't got time to teach me," she said.  
"Got it," he said.

He fired the rifle and immediately threw himself back to pull her down to lie on the floor. Bullets came through the window just seconds later. They stopped as fast as they had begun.

"I got him," he laughed.  
"Last warning! Come out now!" The voice sounded again.  
"What do you say, cupcake? Suicide by cops?" He asked.  
"There's no guarantee they'll kill us," she said.  
"Fuck!" He said.

He crawled over to his gun and then back to her.

"My lucky gun," he said. "Fuck! I can't believe it's come to this."  
"Do it," she said.

He looked at the gun and then placed it on the floor.

"I can't," he said. "I can kill people but not myself. And I could never kill you. Fuck! I'm a coward."

She gently grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Do you believe it's possible to love someone you've only known a week?" She asked.  
"I didn't think so but then I met you. Now I do," he answered.  
"I love you, Seth," she said.  
"I wish I had met you in another life," he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Blakely."

She broke the hug, took his gun from the floor and looked at him. He nodded while tears ran down his face.

"It's okay," he said. "We'll still be together."  
"Together forever," she said.  
"I always thought some hateful motherfucker would come for me to take me down in revenge. I didn't think that I would die by love," he chuckled sadly. "One more kiss, cupcake."

She kissed him again. Both of them blocked out any sounds coming from outside and got lost in the moment. It only lasted a few seconds. She broke the kiss and placed the gun at his temple. He kept looking in her eyes, wanting her to be the final thing he would see. She fired the gun and he fell to the side. She heard the door downstairs being opened and footsteps started running into the house. She placed the gun at her own temple and pulled the trigger.


End file.
